Everyday Wonders
by SilentDaughter
Summary: Just some one-shots that occasionally sneak their way into my mind. Includes past and present characters and situations that occur away from the show. Multiple pairings and some cussing. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! I've decided to have a go at NCIS fics. This is my first attempt at NCIS, so for now, this is going to be mainly one-shots (at least until I deem myself worthy of multi chapter plot fics). **

**There really is no specific story line, just one-shots from different seasons with all different kinds of pairings (some romantic, friendly, or familiar) I'll try my best to let you know which pair has chapter if it's for certain characters. There's going to be a lot of diversion from the show, let my mind have a field day and just pour its ideas out. The farthest I'm willing to go is swearing and explosions and maybe even a little torture, not really sure yet. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I don't make a profit from my stories; they're merely for my enjoyment and to amuse others. The only things I own are the characters you do not recognize and a majority of the plots. **

They were bored.

There had been no new cases for the last two days, leaving the entire team to go through cold cases and doing inventory and catching up on paperwork.

They had worked in complete silence, save for the occasional agent dropping something off or asking for a file. Finally, Tony had caught up on all his paperwork and reports and smirked at his fellow team mates, putting his feet up on his desk and folding his hands behind his head. He looked around for a while before letting his gaze rest upon Ziva.

"I would not do that if I were you, Tony." Ziva said without looking up. A shocked expression flashed across his face before he masked it, tossing the pen - he was planning to throw it at Ziva – back on his desk.

"Well, you're no fun, Zee-vah!" He stressed her name in a way he knew would only serve to annoy her. All was quiet for a while longer before Ziva signed her name with a flourish on her last report and closed it, tossing it on the outside corner of her desk.

"I am done. I have caught up on _all _of my paperwork and I have all of my reports filled out. I think this is the first time I have had no paperwork." Ziva thought out loud.

"Lucky you. Meanwhile, I still have two more stacks of paperwork and reports to finish." McGee grumbled. Ziva and Tony smirked to each other before engaging in a paper ball war.

"I see you two have nothing to do. Clean this mess up then go help Abby. She could use some help preparing for court." Gibbs said, breezing into the bull pen, stopping to pick the files from Tony and Ziva's desks and a few from his own before breezing up to the director's office.

They cleaned up the paper surrounding their desks before wishing Tim luck, not hearing his murmur of 'good luck' as they headed to the elevator.

"Abby? Abbs, you here?" Tony called as he and Ziva entered Abby's lab, wincing slightly at the heavy bass flowing through the speakers.

"Back here!" They followed the sound of her voice through the main lab then to her office, where they found her flitting about between what had to be at least ten boxes. All containing evidence and reports.

"What ya got there, Abbs?" Tony asked, watching the dark haired woman sort through one of the boxes.

"This is all the evidence for the cases I'm supposed to present in court tomorrow, but the rookies in the evidence garage got all the evidence mixed up and now I have to go through it all and make sure none of it is compromised and then sort it all out." Abby all but growled out. She had told them that one of her pet peeves was mishandled evidence. Tony looked at Ziva and caught her bemused look.

"Well Abby, what would you like us to do?" Ziva asked, looking in the box closest to her. Abby sighed and pulled on yet another pair of gloves.

"Pick a bot and get to work. I've got a few main boxes for each case. Catalogue the evidence then give it to me so I can check it over and while I'm doing that, you can check over my reports, make sure that there's nothing missing." She said, not looking up from the blood stained shirt she was re-examining.

"But the all-knowing Abby Scuito never misses anything." Tony's flirtation was light and innocent. Abby smiled at his effort to relieve some of her stress.

**There's the first chapter. How did I do? I know it was short, but I managed to get this done while on a trip. **

**For those of you who read and follow **_**A Different Life**_**, I have a bunch of chapters written and it's just taking forever to edit and make sure the times add up nicely enough that it won't confuse you. **

**One last thing, if you're interested in me continuing, let me know so I can start jotting down some ideas.**

**Until next time, **

**-SilentDaughter**


	2. Chapter 2: Close Call

Ziva/Gibbs

**Close Call**

No one could understand how fast their day had gone from calm and joyful, to the dark shoot out they were now in.

No one saw the boy pull out the gun until it was too late.

"Don't be stupid, put the gun down!" Tony yelled at the kid from his place behind the counter. Next to him, Ziva was trying her best to patch the torn skin, muscles, and sinew caused by the bullet from the boy's gun.

"NO! You lied to me! You said my dad was dead!" He cried out, his vision blurring with tears. The boy's name was Nathan McComb, age twelve. His father had been found murdered two days earlier, his body burnt beyond recognition. The team had relied on dentals to revel the dead sailor's identity. Which brought them to today. After discovering the deceased's identity, they had moved to his next of kin to confirm that the body sitting in Ducky's morgue was in fact, Yosef McComb.

Nathan's mother, Daniela McComb had confirmed her husband's identity, breaking down into sobs when she realized that her husband would never be coming home. She had ordered Nathan to his room, but little did she and the agents know; he had listened from around the corner, out of sight.

Yosef McComb had been having an affair with several other women from various ports around the world. But the icing on the cake was the fact that he had married every single woman under a different name and had a dozen children from all his wives. Daniela included. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva had stayed silent, letting the shocked woman gather her thoughts. And as the phone began ringing, she didn't move but after three more rings, it went silent.

They were unaware of the twelve year old talking to a man on the other side of the phone, his face twisting anger and darkness surrounding his heart. His mind went blank, rage flowing through every synapse and vein with every pump of his heart. He let the phone drop and headed to his parents' room. Sliding under the bed, he found what he was looking for. Flipping the top open, he lifted it up and tested the weight in his hands.

The metal was cold in his hands. Cold, smooth, and deadly. His father had given the silver .45 to his mother the first time he deployed nearly a decade ago. He stood and descended the stairs, only one thing in mind. Before the NCIS agents could do anything, he raised his hand and pulled the trigger. His first bullet lodging itself in the old man's shoulder. Then man who had told his mother that his father had been killed.

Everything after that had happened so quickly. Tony had managed to bring Gibbs to cover as the boy fired again, this time barely missing Ziva's hip.

"NATHAN! STOP!" His mother cried, pleading with her son.

"They lied, Mom! They said dad was dead! They LIED!" Another shot was fired, taking out the window behind the kitchen table.

"Put down the gun, kid! Nothing good is going to come out of this!" Tony shouted, chancing a peek from around the bottom of the counter. The kid fired again, lodging the third bullet into the floor. Tony turned to look to Ziva, only to find that she was no longer there. He looked around the corner again, this time watching as Ziva snuck up behind the boy, effectively dislodging the gun from his hands hand pinning him to the ground, not faltering as he began to sob and scream. Tony stood and knelt next to Ziva, handcuffing Nathan's arms behind his back, picking him up by his upper arm and hauling him out of the house and into the back seat of the charger.

Inside the house, Ziva checked on Mrs. McComb before kneeling next to Gibbs again. She ripped the hem of her jacket, bunching it up and placing it over the already blood soaked towel, apologizing gently when he hissed and grunted in pain. Ziva reached into her pocket and with one hand, called for an ambulance. They made it to the house in three minutes.

Ziva watched as the paramedics got Gibbs situated on a stretcher, following behind as they took him from the house and outside to the ambulance. She met Tony's gaze from where he was talking to a local LEO. He gave her a slight nod and she returned it with a small, grateful smile.

She hopped into the back of the ambulance after Gibbs was loaded on and sat at the head of the stretcher, placing her hands on either side of his face, mumbling a few things in Hebrew before she began another prayer.

** 0**

"Ziva!" Ziva looked up at the shout of her name. She stood and wrapped her arms around the Goth, hugging her just as tightly as Abby was hugging her, mindful of the black haired woman's belly. After a moment, the women separated and Tim gave Ziva a gentle hug.

"How is he? Have the doctors said anything?" Abby asked, her soulful green eyes watery and sad. Ziva settled her hand on her hip and brushed the other through her wild locks.

"The doctor said that Gibbs had been lucky. An inch to the right and the bullet would have nicked an artery. An inch more and it would have transected an artery. The doctors are moving him to his own room now. It should only be a matter of time before they let us back to see him." Ziva said as she sat down again.

"Where's Tony?" Tim asked, not seeing the man in question.

"He is with the local LEO's. They're trying to get Nathan settled somewhere he won't be a danger to himself or others." She said.

They ended up waiting another fifteen minutes before a doctor appeared, asking for the family of 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs'.

"We are his family." Ziva spoke up. The weary doctor looked like questioning the woman and people who looked nothing like his patient, but decided against it.

"Mr. Gibbs is in the clear. He's to be taking it easy for at least a week. No heavy lifting or do anything strenuous." He said and handed the chart in his hand to the orderly behind the desk.

"Can we see him now?" Abby asked, her right thumb rubbing the back of her left hand. Tim took her hand in his, stopping her nervous tick.

"Yes, right this way. Room 214. We didn't put him out while we removed the bullet, so he should be awake, but if he's sleeping, he should be up soon." The doctor stopped in front of room 214 and turned one of the flags to green.

"Call if you need anything." And with that, he was gone. Ziva opened the door and was the first to see Gibbs.

"Hey Ziver." His voice was a bit raspy, but other than that, he looked completely fine. She smiled and stepped aside, letting Abby and Tim in.

"Gibbs! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Abby chastised, hugging Gibbs as tightly as she could, mindful of her full belly.

"Easy Abbs. I'm fine." Gibbs said, but hugged her back tightly nonetheless.

"You better be, Mister. Someone has to teach your grandson to make boats, and if you die on me, then we're going to be out of luck." She said and Ziva and Gibbs looked at her in shock. Abby seemed confused for a moment before it dawned on her.

"Oops."

"You are having a boy? How wonderful!" Ziva said, hugging her best friend as Gibbs shook Tim's hand. Gibbs looked to Abby and began signing. They stopped after a while and Abby kissed his cheek before cuddling into Tim's side.

They all talked for a while before Tim and Abby left, the latter yawning and eyes drooping. Once they were alone, Ziva stood from her chair and sat on the bed next to Gibbs.

"I must be honest with you. You scared me greatly today. When you got shot, I was afraid that it had hit a lung or your heart." Ziva confessed, touching the gauze over his wound.

"Yeah, well at least it landed me here and not you or Tony." He said teasing the sleeve of Ziva shirt with his fingers.

"I prayed for you, in the ambulance, like I prayed for my mother and Tali. I have already lost one father, Gibbs. I cannot lose another." Ziva confessed, tears pooling in her eyes. Gibbs scooted over and pulled her down on the bed next to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ziver. I promise."

**I didn't like how this chapter turned out, seeing as I finished it in one sitting. If you guys want me to continue, let me know. **

**If you have anything you would like to see, let me know by either a PM or review. **

**Until next time,**

**-SilentDaughter**


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**This is where **_**We Build, We Fight**_** leaves off. I just had to get this down while it was still brewing. **

**No specific pairing**

New Beginnings

Gibbs watched as the Gothic woman in the bright yellow coat gently and tenderly took the new life into her arms, letting her purse slide to the floor in the process. Once she had the baby securely enclosed in her arms, she moved the blankets away from the new soul, getting a better look at the baby girl that was a perfect combination of Jimmy and Breena.

He also didn't miss the look Abby and McGee exchanged.

Jimmy was the first one to spot him, the smile on his face bigger and brighter than he had ever seen. He stepped in when everyone looked to him, his own smile stretching across his face.

"Congratulations. How ya feeling?" He asked Breena, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sore, tired, beyond elated." She said, a wide grin finding its way on her face as well. He walked around the bed and came to stand in front of Jimmy, the younger man immediately stood up.

Gibbs extended his hand.

"Proud of you Palmer. You did a good job." Jimmy shook his hand, his smile never faltering.

"Thank you." They dropped their hands and Gibbs turned his top half to look back at Abby, a smile on her face as she cooed to the infant in her arms.

"No matter what happens, no matter what your orders are…you always put them first or I'll kick your ass. Got it?" He said, finally turning back to look at the new father, who only had eyes for his daughter.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jimmy said and he looked to his wife as Abby walked up to Gibbs, signaling for him to take the baby. And he did with a precision that experienced fathers had.

"Her name is Victoria Elizabeth Palmer." Jimmy said and Gibbs looked up to him then turned to look at his oldest friend, seeing the tears pooling in his wise eyes.

"Victoria." Gibbs cooed, finally getting a good look at the newest member. He remembered holding his own daughter for the first time, over twenty years ago. He remembered the way she felt in his arms and the way she smelled. The little noises she made as she took in everything around her.

As if sensing where his thoughts were headed, Abby rested her head on his shoulder, tracing the bottom of little Victoria's foot with her finger.

"So, you do know what happens if you feed her after midnight or get her wet, right?" Tony asked, earning chuckles and sniggers.

"Tony, don't make me hand the baby over so I can slap you." Gibbs warned and earned even more chuckles.

OoOoOoOoO

After Gibbs held her, Victoria was passed around for everyone to hold, comments and jokes being made and rebutted – mostly by Tony.

"So Bishop, you and Jake have any plans to add to the NCIS family?" Tony teased upon seeing Ellie take Victoria in her arms. She sent a mild glare in his direction.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Jake and I are currently not interested in expanding. Maybe a few years from now we will." She said and Tony was a little taken aback by her honest comment when he was expecting a smart ass comment.

"Well someone's gotta give Victoria a play mate. Abby! How are you and Ranger Rick doing?" Tony asked, unprepared for the solid punch Abby delivered to his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing his shoulder furiously. Abby just gave him a sweet smile and tilted her head.

"That was for suggesting me and _Ranger Rick_ should copulate. Tell me Tony, why don't you and your squeeze provide Victoria's playmate." She bit back and Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ah Tony, why don't you give in while you're ahead." Gibbs suggested and Tony smirked, pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key.

As Gibbs looked at the people in the room, he couldn't help but feel pride swell in his chest. He had known Ducky for more than twenty years. He had counted on the older man for so many things in his life. Keeping his worries and darkest fears between them too – even when pressured by the worried team. He had often provided guidance and comfort when sought, helping him through his thoughts when they lost people dear to them.

Between all of his agents, he had worked with Tony the longest. The man really was his loyal Saint Bernard when it came down to things. Sure he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes or did too much yabba yabba, he trusted him with his life. He knew there was something unique about this man the first time he met him over a decade ago in Brooklyn. Sure he could be a little hard headed and insensitive, but he held everyone he cared about close to his heart.

Then there was Abby, his wildcard. Gibbs had known her just about as long as he had known Ducky. She was – is – the only person that makes his days truly worthwhile. She gave her everything to bring the criminal to justice and a fierce protector to those she loved. Her job was her life. He truly believed that she was a bright ray of peace and innocence in this world, along with Victoria who hadn't had the chance to be corrupted by life.

Tim was his middle child – so to speak. When he first joined the team, he had been soft spoken and easily confounded. But over the years, he had been trained and molded to the fine agent and strong man he is today. No longer did he stutter or freeze when spoken to but rather with an air of purpose and poise. He balanced the team out perfectly, adding the nerdy brother and a brother in arms. He had earned Gibbs' respect and trust through hard work.

Where he had failed before, he was determined to keep Ellie safe. While he had failed Kate and Ziva on different levels, he had failed where he vowed he wouldn't. And now he had a final chance to prove he wasn't a screw up. There had been a little turmoil with Ellie in the beginning but like McGee, she proved herself quite quickly. She was a force to be reckoned with like Ziva before her and Kate before her. He saw a lot of both women in Bishop. She was able to fire back witty response to Tony's wise cracks with an accuracy that rivaled Kate's but required a little more thinking like Ziva's had. She had some incredibly large shoes to fill.

And lastly, Jimmy Palmer. Gibbs had found him slightly irritating in the beginning. An over excited ME's assistant who had landed a job with the big dogs. But over the years, Jimmy had shown Gibbs that while he may seem a little over-excited and tend to run on like Ducky sometimes did, he had grown on the older man. And now, as he watched Jimmy take his daughter into his arms, he realized that he was just as proud of Jimmy as he was of his agents.

And as he looked around at his family, he realized something: Life really couldn't get any better.


	4. Chapter 4: In Sickness and in Health

Kate/Tony

In Sickness and in Health

Kate watched Tony as he slept, taking in his features in the blue glow of the lights. They had come so close to losing him today. _She _had come close to losing him today.

She had watched him get sicker and weaker. She had watched as his lips turned blue and he struggled for breath. She watched as he became lethargic and coughed up blood. He was fading before her eyes. And it scared her.

"I can hear you thinking, Katie." He rasped and she gave him a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I wasn't aware that my thinking was affecting your beauty sleep/" She said but kept the usual bite out of her comment.

"I need plenty of sleep to keep this face this beautiful." He replied and she chuckled, a smile forming on his face. It was quiet for a while before Tony spoke.

"What were you thinking about? Must have been pretty deep if I could hear you _all _the way over here." He said as he turned his head on his pillow to look at her.

"About you."

"Yeah? What am I doing in your mind?"

"Just thinking about how close you came to dying. About how work would never be the same. About how much of a wreck Abby would be. How Gibbs would go completely mute and how McGee would probably turn into a hard-ass." Tony chuckled at that, "and how much I would miss you." She admitted and the air between them was silent.

"You'd miss me?" Tony asked, his voice had the slightest teasing tone to it.

"I would. You may be such a jerk sometimes, but the Team would fall apart and I like what we have. Besides, someone has to keep Gibbs on his toes." Kate said and they were quiet again for a while – a long while.

"Thank you." She almost missed it but when Tony dropped his hand out from under his blanket towards her, she knew she had heard right.

"For what?" She asked, kind of knowing where this was going. Tony winced as he turned more on his side, facing her.

"For staying. For putting yourself in danger just to make sure that I wasn't alone." He confessed and she felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She turned on her side as well, finally reaching out a hand to grasp his, their fingers intertwining after a moment.

"At least you weren't stuck here with Gibbs. You'd probably have a concussion by now." She teased and they both laughed.

"Enough of the yabba yabba and go to sleep." They were both startled by the sudden command and looking to the desk, they were met with the sly and caring gaze that belonged only to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Not daring to ask how long he had been standing there listening, they relaxed back into their temporary beds. Eventually they fell asleep, their hands still entwined.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, they were woken by a very relieved Abby Sciuto. She faltered – but only momentarily – as she caught sight of Kate and Tony's beds pressed together. But, that didn't stop her from carefully throwing herself down onto Tony's bed, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Tony! You're alive!" She gushed, hugging him as tightly as she dared. She felt rather than heard Tony's chuckle.

"In the flesh, Abbs. Someone's gotta beat the creeps away with a cattle prod." He said and Abby burst out laughing, her smile wide and her eyes bright. She suddenly turned serious and sat up, immediately locking her fingers around his right ear.

"OW! Abbs, what the hell?" Tony whined, trying to dislodge the slightly older woman's grip.

"Not until you promise to never almost die again." She demanded, the pouty face that no one could resist appeared on her face. Kate tried not to laugh with everything in her.

"Okay, okay, okay. I promise, Abbs. Besides, I don't like being near death. One time if more than enough for me." He promised the woman who was essentially his sister. She smiled and let go of her pinching hold on his ear. Instead, she smoothed her hand over it, trying to take any pain she may have caused away.

"Good. Because if you die, I promise you that when I die, I will make the after life miserable for you." She said resolutely.

"No Abbs, you're not because you're never going to die." Tony said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. With her free hand, she loosened the many buckles bon her huge boots and slid them off one by one.

"Well, this is certainly something I thought I'd never see." Tony remarked, throwing his free arm around Kate's shoulders.

"And what would that be Tony?" Kate asked and Abby glanced at the man through her fringe.

"That I have two incredibly smart and beautiful women in bed with me." He said with a sly grin and laughter in his eyes.

He didn't expect both women to pinch his ears.

* * *

**Thank you to those few of you who took the time to review, it really means a lot. **

**I have a few ideas, but I'd really appreciate some suggestions on what you guys would like to see or if there's any pairings you would like to see. **

**Anything's welcome.**

**Until next time,**

**-SilentDaughter**


	5. Chapter 5: Whole Lot Alike

Abby/McGee

Whole Lot Alike

Timothy McGee watched as the woman he cared about more than anything else, pace back and forth through the bull pen. He could see that it was starting to annoy Gibbs, but he knew that the older man would never say anything, but Tony would. And he did.

"Gibbs might have to build a bridge if you don't calm your pacing, Abbs." He said, pausing from his work to stare at the excitedly nervous woman. She did stop, but only to give him a glare that would rival Gibbs'. But before Abby could say something, Ziva saved Tony.

"So Abby, tell me about your brother." She said, effectively gaining the attention of the Gothic woman. Tony would certainly owe her one.

"Luca is amazing. He's kind and he's smart, and he's really funny but he's been reluctant to leave Louisiana which is why I'm so excited that he's coming here instead of me having to fly out to meet him." Abby continued on for another few minutes, not noticing when the elevator dinged and a tall man stepped out.

"Auntie Ab-be!" A little voice squealed and everyone snapped their gaze to the small toddling child as she made her way to their Forensic scientist.

"Stella! Look how big you've gotten! I've missed you so much!" Abby gushed over the child, squatting down so she was at her level before scooping her up and hugging her tightly. The little girl wrapped her equally small arms around her aunt's neck and grinned a grin that matched Abby's.

"Well, now I know who the favorite is." The man said and Abby snapped her gaze to him, her smile spreading even wider.

"Luca! You're finally here!" She near squealed and set her niece down before enveloping her brother in a tight hug. Brother and sister stayed in the embrace for a few moments longer before Luca jolted back in surprise. He held Abby at an arm's length, staring unbelievably at her expanded waist. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Was that…" Luca drifted off but Abby nodded nonetheless, knowing where his question was headed. She took his hands in hers and placed them over her belly, felling the child within stir. When it kicked again, Luca smiled and pulled his sister in for another hug.

"Wow, that's amazing, congratulations!" He said and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. Abby caught sight of the paper wad that Tony threw at Tim and she immediately felt bad for ignoring her team mates.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Everyone, this is my brother Luca and his daughter Stella. Luca, this is everyone." Abby finally introduced them and as one, they rose from their desks. And upon suddenly being surrounded by people that were unfamiliar to her, Stella held her arms out to her father – a silent plea to be picked up.

Tim watched as his friends greeted Luca before he turned to Tim.

"And you must be Timothy. Abby talks about you all the time." Luca admitted and stuck his hand out for Tim to shake. Tim shook it and nodded.

"Good things I hope. Abby's been talking nonstop since you told her you were coming up." Tim said and it was the truth. For the last two weeks Abby had been going nearly nonstop, planning to do different things for when Luca got here. And now that he's here, she can start getting her plans into action.

"Sounds like Abby. But just so we're clear, we are going to have a man to man later." Luca said and he blushed slightly. He heard Tony's 'ooooh' and then Gibbs smack him. Abby smiled and wound her arm around his, leaning against him.

"Okay but don't hurt him. We kinda need him." She said, placing her free hand over her rounded belly. Tim led her back over to his desk and let her sit down, bringing another chair over for Stella. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs sat back down at their desks, the latter carefully shrugging his sling off.

"So, do you know what you're having yet?" Luca asked, his eyes roaming over his sister's belly before meeting her gleeful eyes.

"We're expecting a boy." She said and Tim couldn't help the proud smile that crept its way across his face. In a few months' time, he and Abby were going to have a son. A son who would look like him but have the heart and brains of his mother.

"Yeah. Probie Jr. is gonna give Probie Sr. a run for his money." Tony piped up and Ziva snorted. Gibbs ignored him and Abby just patted his arm in a playful sympathy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time Timmy and Abby had arrived home – with Luca and Stella in tow – Stella had been completely fascinated by the fact there was a whole baby within her aunt's belly. She'd say something to the growing life within Abby's womb then press her head against it, as if the baby were talking and she'd continue on with the one-sided conversation.

Tim and Luca watched on, amused smiles playing at their lips.

"When we were younger, Abby used to do the same think to our Aunt Zelda. She used to come up with the most elaborate stories and conversations that a lot of our younger cousins loved when she would go over. And when she was older, we would always find her with the kids. You put her in a room full of adults and she'd sit there quietly, only speaking when directly spoken too, but you put her with the kids and she was just as loud as they were." Luca said and turned to look at Tim. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked to his brother-in-law of sorts.

"She's still a little like that. She's bubblier now –obviously- but she just melts around kids. When we found out she was pregnant, she cried on and off for hours. She'd be excited about all off the little outfits she could dress the baby in and then the next moment she'd be crying because the baby would only wear it a handful of times before he outgrew it. Then when the morning sickness came, she was happy she got sick because it only served to prove that she had a life inside of her but then she'd get pouty and cranky because she was throwing up." Tim recalled and both men chuckled.

"From the stories dad told us, mom was the same way. Thinking about it now, Abby was and is our mother's shadow. Stella is more like Abby than her mother. And if Abby is even half the woman our mother was, your son is going to be the most loved child in the world."


End file.
